Vacuum cleaning systems are the preferred method of cleaning carpeted and hard floors and other areas. These devices are manufactured in a variety of configurations including central, canister, upright, power wands, power heads, handhelds, etc. These different vacuum types differ in many design features such nozzle size and configuration, floor agitation systems, cyclonic airflow and advanced dust filtering, however, they all typically share various components. Portable vacuum cleaner systems are popular because they permit great flexibility in where they may be used, can be relatively inexpensive, and are portable from dwelling to dwelling. Nevertheless, due in part to the inconvenience of manipulating an entire vacuum cleaning system, and also the power, weight and size limitations of the typical portable vacuum systems, central vacuum systems are often used.
Central vacuum systems use a central power unit which may have a relatively high-power vacuum motor and large dirt container. Such central vacuums are typically located outside of the main living area of a home, such as, for example, in a garage, basement, attic, etc. A network of conduits hidden below floorboards, above ceilings and between walls connects wall-based vacuum outlets to the central power unit. The power unit is usually connected to a dedicated 15 amp or larger power circuit and may run on 240 and 120 volt alternating current power (AC), but power requirements may vary depending on the characteristics of the local power system or system requirements. By isolating the powerful vacuum motor outside of the primary living area, the homeowner is able to enjoy strong suction power not typically available in conventional integrated vacuum cleaning devices without having to hear the noise that such a high power vacuum motor generates and without having to physically manipulate such a unit. Typically, central vacuum systems are equipped with one or more hose/cleaning attachment modules that connect to vacuum outlets located throughout the house. In addition to providing an airflow path from the cleaning attachment to the dirt canister and vacuum motor, these wall connectors may provide a power connection to operate active components of the cleaning attachments and permit the user to turn the vacuum unit on and off. U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,463 illustrates an example of a central vacuum system. This patent is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Though central vacuum systems differ from portable vacuum systems in that they are typically more robust and are built into the house, their basic design has many similarities with conventional portable vacuums. One common feature is a dirt container or bucket to hold captured dirt and debris. In a central vacuum, the dirt container typically is located with the central power unit that houses the vacuum motor. The dirt container may be removably attached to and form the lower section of the central power unit. Similar dirt receptacles are sometimes employed in portable vacuum cleaner systems, such as upright and canister vacuums, but the dirt container on a central vacuum system generally is larger than the container on a portable system. The dirt container may contain a bag or other filter (such as a pleated filter), or it may simply receive dirt separated by a filter or an inertial and/or cyclonic separation system. Of course, combinations of cyclones or inertial separators and bags and filters are also possible. Nevertheless, the manner in which the dirt is separated from the airflow is not particularly relevant to the invention described herein. Vacuum cleaner dirt containers usually are detachable from the rest of the system to allow the user to empty accumulated dust and dirt, but in some cases they may be permanently installed and emptied using a trapdoor or other opening. In either event, but particularly where the container is emptied by removing it, the container may have some form a mating assembly to connect the container to the vacuum cleaner and lock it in place. In typical central vacuum cleaners, an over-center strap latch is used to attach the dirt container to the central unit.
the weight of the container while aligning it and latching it in place. Such latches also may be difficult to operate while removing the dirt container, creating a risk that the user will drop the heavy, filled container. These design drawbacks may lead to damage or failure of the attachment assembly, and inconvenience to the user. Other problems and drawbacks may exist with known systems.